Yanderespañol
by deeprealms
Summary: Antonio is madly in love with his partner, Lovino. While they say they are a couple, Lovino acts as if he hates the Spaniard. He even flirts with other women! Well, our favourite golden-sunned Nation won't let him get away with that, now, will he ? *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, tomato bastard."  
The Spaniard looks up, the golden sun blazing down its glorious heat on his face. "Yes, _mi corazon_?" asks the ever-so-optimistic Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.  
"Don't call me that, ass hat," Lovino Vargas, the incredibly sarcastic and satirical lover of the aforementioned Spaniard, growls in reply. He has a plump, round, red fruit in his hand. "Anyway, check this one out." He tosses the food item over to the tanned male, who catches it in one hand. Antonio observes this tomato, this _beautiful_ tomato, by holding it up to the sun.  
"It's very plump and ripe," he answers, turning it in his hands, "it would be very good for making pasta!"  
"Yeah, yeah... great..."  
The Spaniard sheepishly waves off the usual grumpiness of his Italian lover. He is quite used to it, after all. Their personalities clash so very much, with Antonio being bright and cheery and optimistic and Lovino being pissy and grumpy and even a tad bit suicidal at times (not that Antonio would _ever_ let him kill himself, of course!). But there was always that one thing that drove all of that happiness away.  
"Oh, ciao, ladies!"  
And there it is.  
 _Ladies._  
Ladies that more often than not leave a romantic impression on the man that belongs only to Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.  
"How can I help you on this golden, Spanish day?" Lovino's voice was laced with a sickly sweet tone that he never uses with Antonio, his own _lover_. That little bastard. Antonio decides that perhaps later on he will teach him a lesson. Or perhaps those women...  
"Could you point us out to _el mercado del agricultor_?" asks a young lady. Antonio looks over and sees that the two ladies there are _very_ attractive. He can see Lovino mentally ogling their thin and curvy bodies.  
" _Si_ , _si_ , of course!" Lovino smiles, looking excessively joyous over being around beautiful women. He turns to Antonio. "I'm going to go show them where the farmer's market is, okay?"  
" _Si_ , go ahead!" Antonio smiles warmly in reply, "I'll be waiting for you, _mi corazon_ ~!"  
"Yeah, whatever, _bastardo_ ," Lovino grumbles. He leaves with the ladies, leaving Antonio to angrily watch until they were out of sight.  
 _... I'm going to follow them. I know he's going to cheat on me,_ Antonio thinks. Jealousy and overprotectiveness are flooding through his veins as he sets down the basket of tomatoes in his hand. Antonio removes his sunhat, placing it on top of the basket, and heads in the same direction as Lovino and the women went.

Antonio peeks around the corner of a small wooden building. There was Lovino, chatting up a storm with the two ladies from before. A dark aura seems to envelop the Spaniard as he growls lowly in his throat. That is _his_ Lovino, and those women are _flirting_ with him. And what's worse? Lovino is flirting _back_. Well, this Spaniard certainly won't let that last for long. With a small rumble in his throat, Antonio slips into the shadows of the alleyway behind the building. This certainly would be fun.

* * *

 **Translations!**

Spanish

 _El mercado del agricultor - The agricultural market_


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Lovi," Antonio says as Lovino returns to the tomato garden in front of their home, "who were those two girls?"  
"Their names are Marina and Celina," Lovino answers, "they're really pretty, _dio mio_..." his voice trails off in a dreaming-like fashion.  
Antonio feels a slight twitch in his eye. _Really pretty, are they? They won't be when_ I'm _finished with them._ He smirks inwardly to himself.  
"You okay there, ass hat?"  
Antonio snaps out of his little fantasy and glances over at Lovino. 'Of course, _mi corazon_ ," he responds, "why wouldn't I be okay? Especially when you're here?" He waggles his eyebrows, earning a huffy sigh from the Southern Italian. "Aw, Lovi, what's your problem~?"  
"Nothing, asshole," Lovino answers, "did you get any more tomatoes?"  
"There weren't any pretty ones," Antonio lies. There's a flash in his eyes, and he isn't sure if his lover can see it or not.  
"You're not just supposed to look for _pretty_ ones, you _idiota_ ," Lovino sighs, "you're supposed to find the ripe and red ones."  
"Aw, Lovi's scolding the Boss~" Antonio pouts, "is this because Lovi loves Boss~?"  
" _Vaffanculo_ , Antonio!" Lovino's face flushes to a deep red colour, "I don't!"  
Antonio's heart sinks at the words. Lovino has said this to him many times before, but for some reason it hurt more now than it did before. It wasn't because of those _chicas_ from earlier, was it?  
"What the fuck is wrong with you now!?" Lovino demands, "Jesus fucking _Christ_ , Antonio, you're so fucking _stupid_!"  
"I am not stupid, Lovino!" Antonio pouts more. Man, Lovino is starting to tick him off. But Antonio cannot hurt his precious Lovino. Even if he is rather _obnoxious_ at times. But Antonio loves him, and cannot hurt him. Besides, Lovino would break in a few seconds if Antonio ever decided to get... _rough_. "But anyway, I would like to meet these two girls someday. They do seem nice."  
"They are. I arranged a meetup with them for tomorrow."  
 _Snap.  
_ "Oh? Am I not invited?" Antonio asks.  
"Pfft, why would you be?" Lovino sneers in reply, " _I'm_ the one who met them."  
" _Si_ , but it _is_ my country. I need to speak with those who reside in or visit here, right?"  
Lovino huffs. " _Fine_. I _guess_ you can come..."  
"Oh, Lovino, it makes me _muy feliz_ to come along with you!" Antonio claps his hands together with an innocently joyous smile. He wraps his tan arms around the now struggling Italian. " _Ti amo_ , Lovino!"  
"Get off me, _bastardo_!"  
Through his smiles, and some small chuckles, there is a thunderous rumble in his head.  
A storm brewing, waiting for the right time to strike its murderous lightning.

* * *

 **Translations**

Italian  
 _Vaffanculo - fuck off  
Bastardo - bastard_

Spanish  
 _Mi corazon - my heart  
Chicas - girls  
Si - yes  
Muy feliz - very happy  
Ti amo - I love you_


	3. Chapter 3

Antonio's eyes dart left and right. Anytime soon, Marina and Celina will show up and walk to their International Cafeteria table. He will make his move and kill them, one at a time. He will make them suffer very slowly for trying to steal away his _tomate_ from him. He will destroy them. Burn his face into the back of their rotten, female minds.  
 _Make. Them. Pay.  
_ "Ah, here they are now," Lovino says, pointing at two girls who are walking towards them.  
"I see," Antonio answers, though his tone states that he isn't as excited as Lovino.  
"Hey, there's Lovino!" the Hispanic girl with the thick, curly chestnut hair calls.  
"And the man he was with in the tomato garden! Isn't that the Spanish personification?" asks the other girl, a Caucasian blond, " _hola, Señor Hérnandez_!"  
" _Hola, chicas_!" Antonio calls back with a feigned smile.  
Marina and Celina approach the table that Lovino and Antonio are sitting at. They sit across from the Nations.  
"My name is Marina," says the brunette to Antonio, "this is Celina."  
 _"Placer conocerte_ ," Antonio answers, "where are you two from?"  
"I am from here in Barcelona," replies Marina, "Celina is from Paris."  
"Ah," says Antonio, " _Señorita_ Celina, do you by any chance know Francis Bonnefoy?"  
"I do," responds Celina, "he's kind of weird. Lots of rumours go around saying he's a rapist."  
Antonio cringes. "Those rumours are very false, Celina."  
"I dunno..." Celina continues, "he seems like the kind of guy to-"  
"I. Said. They're. False." Antonio's green eyes flash with anger, "I grew up with that man as if he were my brother. Trust me when I say he _isn't_ the kind of guy." Another reason to rip Celina apart. For putting down Antonio's brother (well, adopted brother). She will die first. Then Marina.  
"Alright, alright, _Monsieur_ Fernandez, calm down," Celina waves a hand at him and shrugs off his anger, "I was just saying."  
"Well _stop_ ," Antonio hisses, before closing his mouth again.  
" _Señor_ _Hernández_ gets quite defensive, yes?" Marina asks Lovino.  
"He's stupid," Lovino answers, which makes Antonio twitch slightly with anger.  
 _You wouldn't know, Lovino. You don't live in this mind, this body_ , the voice in Antonio's head whispers, _he wouldn't know. Right, Antonio?  
_ Antonio nods so slightly that it goes unnoticed to Lovino and the girls. His eyes fixate on Lovino, who is casually chatting with Marina.  
"Well, Celina," Antonio says, "while Marina and Lovi are chatting up a storm, why don't you and I go look around? There are a few French booths around here."  
"That would be nice, _Monsieur_ ," Celina answers with a smile.  
 _She doesn't suspect a thing. Perfect.  
_ The two stand up and begin walking away after letting the other two know where they are going.

The two walk around for quite some time. Antonio shows Celina the French booth and her eyes light up as she sees many dishes from her home country of France. She orders a croissant, and Antonio passes up the opportunity to indulge in his adopted brother's cultural delicacies. They walk around a little more, getting further and further away from the table. Soon they end up in an isolated area, where no one would be able to hear a thing. This area is important to Antonio; this is where he would knock out and kidnap his victims. He always has a vehicle hanging around, and another area to himself where he tortures and kills.  
"Why are we gone so far out, _Monsieur_?" Celina asks.  
"Because there is something I must put an end to," Antonio turns to face Celina, a dark look on his face. His eyes glaze over to a dull green, and there are shadows over the top half of his face. " _Two_ things, actually." He smirks and advances.  
" _M-Monsieur_...?" Celina asks. Fear is evident in her eyes.  
Antonio reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cloth. He goes up to Celina and forcefully pushes the cloth up to her face, covering her nose and mouth. Celina struggles for a few moments before she goes limp in Antonio's arms. Antonio chuckles darkly before stashing the cloth in his pocket and hoisting the unconscious girl over his shoulder. He hurries to his vehicle, a pickup truck Lovino always complained about in the past, and throws the body in the backseat. Then he gets into the driver's seat and begins driving away.

Antonio pulls up to a small building outside of the normally populated area; this "neighbourhood" was long deserted, but still seems to be in somewhat decent condition. Parking his truck, he gets out and pulls the body out from the backseat. He drags the unconscious Celina into the building. Once inside he brings her down to the basement and ties her to a table. The ropes are very tight and any struggling would certainly cause serious rope burn in less than a moment.  
" _Perfecto_..." he murmurs with a dark smile on his face. Now all he needs to to is wait for his victim to awaken.  
Then the _real_ fun will begin.

* * *

 **Translations**

Spanish  
 _Tomate - tomato  
_ _Hola, Señor Hernández! - hello, Mr. Fernandez!_ _  
Hola, chicas! - hello, girls!  
Placer conocerte - pleasure to meet you  
_ _Señorita - Ms.  
_ _Perfecto - perfect_ _  
_

French  
 _Monsieur - Mr._


	4. Chapter 4

**_IMPORTANT_ _WARNING_!  
** **This chapter will contain rape, torture, blood, character death, and all around mature content/themes. If you do not enjoy reading this content, are sensitive to offensive words/humour, or you are squeamish and cannot handle it, then TURN BACK NOW. Do NOT read it and flake me in the reviews section because of mature content. _This is rated M for a reason_! Otherwise, please enjoy!**

* * *

Antonio hears quiet whimpers and groans, indicating to him that his victim is coming to.  
"Now we can have fun..." he whispers to himself, before turning to face the bound-up Celina.  
"W-where am I...?" her weak voice asks nervously, "w-what happened... _M-Monsieur_ Fernandez...?"  
"That would be my name~" Antonio responds in a sugary-sweet voice that could rot anyone's teeth, " _Señorita Celina_." He speaks her name with extreme contempt behind the saccharinity of his psychotically-intended voice. Antonio chuckles darkly, a butterfly knife in his trembling hands, "and you are my toy until death takes you."  
"W-what are you talking about...?" Celina questions; her words are shaking, as is her tied-down body.  
"It's simple, really~!" Antonio giggles like a child, approaching the girl and teasingly pressing the knife against her throat. "I am going to torture you."  
"W-why!?" Celina's brown eyes are filled with terror as she shifts them to stare up at the Spaniard.  
"You see, you and that... that _Marina_ -" he hisses the name of that other girl "-are trying to take away what belongs to _me_ and no other." He drags the blade down her torso, cutting her shirt off and leaving her bra exposed. "Hm... now should I rape you first...? Or just cut to the chase...? I _do_ enjoy seeing my toys in a panic... it's rather... _exciting_ , one might say..." he giggles again, before stabbing the knife into the table and right by Celina's head. Celina screams, thinking the blade would have hit her. Antonio hooks his fingers into Celina's brassiere and slowly lifts it up, exposing her chest. "Isn't this going to be fun~?" the male asks with a laugh.  
Celina desperately shakes her head, her chest rising and deflating frantically. " _N-non_...!" she cries as Antonio trails his thumb vertically across the French girl's chest, the digit rubbing against either of her nipples as he did. Celina's breathing patterns indicated that she is in no way enjoying. Antonio leans his head down and bites down harshly on her neck, earning a cry of pain from her.  
" _M-Monsieur_ , please...!" she cries, but to no avail. Antonio continues to bite down in different areas, leaving vampiric markings and punctures all over her neck, blood beginning to trickle down her neck.  
"I will teach you what happens when you mess with _my_ Lovino..." Antonio hisses, yanking out the knife and waving it in front of her face, "if you and that other _perra_ had stayed away, this wouldn't be happening." He stabs the knife into Celina's forearm, receiving a scream in response. Tears begin to pour from the girl's eyes as pain rips through her arm. Antonio laughs, harshly pulling out the knife. He bites down on her left breast, mouth covering the nipple, teeth sinking into the flesh. Celina's voice shreds through the air, resonating through the house and a few square feet around the barren neighbourhood. The bite marks are all bleeding now. Antonio's tongue trails across the burning puncture. He blows on the wound on Celina's breast, causing her to whimper loudly in pain.  
"Th-that b-b-burns...!" she gasps, struggling harshly.  
"I know!" Antonio answers with a joyous smile, "that's the point, you stupid little girl!" His face drops to a very serious expression and he glares her down. "Stupid little _perra_ , you don't seem to understand the point of torture! Do I need to fucking _school_ you before I put you through endless pain and agony!?" His green eyes flicker with anger. "God _fucking_ dammit, you're _stupid_!" He laughs in an almost hysterical way that would disturb even Hannibal Lecter. "Stupid stupid _stupid_!" His voice almost sounds like that of a child. " _STUPID_!" His laughter dies down, and he gives Celina a cruel look. "... you are stupid. Bites are _supposed_ to hurt!"  
"P-please, s-stop this..." Celina choked out, "I-I won't t-t-tell..."  
"Stupid _chica_ , yes you will!" Antonio shouts in response, "you'll go and tell the police and you'll tell Lovino and then I won't have _anything_ left, you _stupid perra_!" He walks away from the table. "This is going to be painful, _Señorita_ Celina... very, _very_ painful..." Reaching into a cupboard, Antonio pulls out a cigarette lighter. He also pulls out a rag, and carries these two things over to the table. He ties the rag around the mouth of the squirming and gasping girl. ".. wait, I said I would rape you first, didn't I?" He takes the lighter and sets it on the floor, and continues to bite Celina's trembling body. She bucks and squirms, trying hard to stop him from biting her. However all of her efforts are in vain, and his teeth sink successfully into the flesh every time. He goes lower and lower until he reaches her navel. He bites down once more before grabbing the knife and using it to cut off the girl's jeans and her underwear.  
" _Please_ , _Monsieur_!"  
"Nope!" Antonio laughs and tears the rest of the fabric all the way off of her. He smirks. "... you got a boyfriend?" he asks as he trails his fingers over the shaven vital regions.  
"Y-yes..."  
"You must be a fucking _slut_ , then," Antonio hisses. He flicks her clitoris harshly, and she lets out a loud whimper. He drags his fingers around her vagina, before forcing a finger inside of her. She whines, twitching slightly.  
"P-please, _Monsieur_... s-stop..."  
"Hm... no!" Antonio laughs and drives in his whole hand. Celina cries out, tears streaming from her eyes. He feels the tissues inside of her tear a bit, and he laughs more. Pulling out his hand, he undoes his belt and pulls down his pants and underwear. The pain of this girl has certainly aroused him. Without much more hesitation he forces his length inside of her and starts to thrust hard. With her crying out underneath him he grips her waist and digs his fingernails into her flesh hard enough to puncture it. He keeps thrusting and drives his nails deeper into her skin. Celina's words come out as mumbo-jumbo, but through it all Antonio can understand that she is begging for him to stop and let her leave alive.  
"I am afraid..." Antonio huffs, "... that I cannot let you leave... at least... not _alive_..." the Spaniard feels himself coming closer to the brink of an orgasm. Sad that it has to end so quickly. But Antonio knows he must do more than rape her. With a loud groan, he orgasms inside of her. "Ohoho..." he chuckles quietly, "that was nice..." he whispers.  
Celina's head moves so that she can see Antonio's face; his visage is dark, and his green eyes look bright and murderous, with his pupils narrow like the tip of a 0.01mm pen. This strikes fear in her slamming hear.  
"However this is just the beginning of your torture."

* * *

 **The torture shall continue into the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Translations**

Spanish  
 _Señorita - Ms.  
Perra - bitch  
Chica - girl_

French  
 _Monsieur - Mr.  
Non - no_


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we are, part two of Mademoiselle Celina's torture!  
Remember, ****_RATED M FOR A REASON!_** **Other than that, please enjoy~!**

* * *

Antonio pulls out of Celina, panting, some semen still dripping off of the tip of his length. "That was just lovely! You make it easier than some of my previous victims have. But now for the fun part~!"  
"W-what's the fun part...?" Celina stutters pitifully.  
"Slowly ripping you to pieces, of course~!" Antonio responds in an innocent tone. He holds up the knife once more and Celina lets out a scared squeak. "Burning a trail up your body and making the flesh all nice and tender to slice open and _rip out your worthless innards_!" His face twists into anger once more. "You do not deserve to live. Now you're going to suffer horribly. Now... shall I gag you...? Or allow your screams to fill the neighbourhood's atmosphere...? Not like anyone will hear you; the citizens all know to stay _far_ away from this place."  
"W-why are you doing this to me...?" the girl sobs.  
"¿ _Qué_?" Antonio demands, " _why_?" His normally soft jade eyes harden into a striking bright green. "Because you and that other _perra_ are trying to take away _mi tomatito_ with your feminine wiles and unbearable 'charm.'" He slams the knife down closely to Celina's face, slicing her cheek as he does. She lets out a terrified and slightly pained scream, blood dripping from her face.  
"Now, where did I put that lighter...?" Antonio asks himself, "... ah. It's in the cupboard." He walks over to a cupboard and opens it, pulling out a lighter. He returns to Celina and laughs. "Let's get started." He turns on the lighter and holds it up to her navel.  
Celina panics and sucks in her stomach, but fails to avoid the heat of the flame. Antonio laughs again and presses the fire up to her stomach. She screams out and seizes a bit as he slowly drags it up her body, straight up to her collarbone. The singed trail of flesh is dark, and some of the skin is already peeling off. Celina is sobbing hard, the pain of second-degree burns tearing through her. Then he rips the knife out from the table and presses it at the top of the burn trail. He presses it down lightly and drags it down, the flesh tender enough to cut deeply and easily. Celina seizes, letting out a scream as the warmth of her own blood starts to run down her body. Antonio now makes long horizontal slices above her belly and underneath her small breasts. "This is quite fun~" the Spaniard chuckles. He gently pinches where the vertical cut intercepts with the higher cut and pulls the skin away, exposing Celina's innards. She screams. " _M-Monsieur_...!"  
"Your lungs are spazzing a lot~!" he giggles in response, "I guess that makes sense! Your organs are exposed to fresh oxygen, of course~! Now, where did I put the bleach...?"  
"B-bleach!?" Celina gasps.  
" _Si_ , BLEACH!" Antonio hisses, "now shut the fuck up while I look for it!" He heads over to the cupboards again and swings them open again, and searches thoroughly until he finds what he's looking for: a bottle of Clorox bleach. He turns back around to the girl strapped down on the table and laughs hysterically, his eyes dilated and narrowed. "THIS IS GOING TO HURT LIKE A BITCH~!" he laughs. He steps over to her and untwists the cap on the bottle, before tipping over her ever so slightly and allowing a couple of drops to fall on Celina's stomach and spazzing lungs. Celina seizes from the pain, screeching in pain. Antonio shrieks with maniacal laughter, continuing to pour bleach into her body as she seizes and lets out screeches like nails on chalkboards. Antonio stops laughing and pouring the bleach in, and pauses for a moment. He moves the bottle over Celina's face and giggles softly. " _Adios_ , Celina's eyes~!" He lets a small drop fall into each of her eyes, and she wails out as the burning sensation shreds through her eyes to add the the rest of her pain. He laughs at her suffering, but stops as the screaming begins to die down.  
"You aren't dying _already_ , are you?" he demands. He can see the life leaving her bleached out eyes, and can hear the pounding of her heart beginning to cease, "... lame," he mutters, tossing the bottle aside and spilling bleach on the floor. He pokes Celina, noting that she's very close to death. "How boring... my victims normally last longer than this..." he looks over at the puddle of bleach on the floor and sighs, "I used too much Clorox."  
Last breaths, he notices. Soon Celina's body ceases to function, and she is nothing more than a bleach and blood filled hunk of flesh. "Boooorrriiiiinnnnggggg-" Antonio freezes as he hears a sudden scream.  
A girl's scream.  
Coming from... another room.  
Someone else is in the building.

* * *

 **Translations**

Spanish  
 _¿Qué? - What?  
_ _Perra - Bitch  
Mi tomatito - My cherry tomato  
Si - Yes_  
 _Adios - Goodbye_


	6. Chapter 6

**There's a guest review that's like "I hope Lovino leaves that monster"  
Ha  
Ha  
Ha hah ah ahah ah ha*chokes* what :')  
anyway, sorry for lack of updates. Writer's block + exams + personal issues = please kill me :')**

* * *

 _Who the fuck could be in here!?_ Antonio thinks to himself; he's becoming paranoid with each passing second that he doesn't use to investigate, _everyone has been told to stay away from here...! I need to investigate before I get caught... I can't get caught!_  
He begins to head off, following the sounds of the screams. Laughter soon accompanies the screams. Laughter that sounds very familiar, but very strange at the same time...  
 _What the actual fuck...!?_ He thinks, _that... no, it wouldn't be...  
_ Paranoia is continuing to build up in his stomach, and he breaks into a sprint. He's swearing mentally, in English, Spanish, Italian, whatever. If someone were to discover a Nation torturing a human... oh, boy. There would be an investigation.  
All of the decaying bodies of previous victims would be found.  
He would be arrested.  
Separated from Lovino.  
Executed.  
He can't bear to think of being separated from his Lovino. The intruder has to die for him to stay happy. He'll just strangle them with his bare hands and joyously watch the life leave their eyes.  
The screams and laughter grow louder as he gets closer. Just in the next room...  
Antonio stops in front of a closed door. And with the feeling of a rock weighing down his gut, he reaches for the doorknob and opens the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**GUYS IM SORRY BUT HERES AN UPDATE FOR ONCE IN MY INCONSISTENTLIF  
** **THERES BEEN SO MUCH CRAP GOING ON ITS NOT EVEN FIT  
** **AND  
** **GENERAL WRITERS BLOCK THAT MAKES ME WANNA CRY  
** **AND THIS IS SHORT CHAPTER  
** **BUT HERE YOU GO ENJOy!  
** **ALSO TO THOSE WHOREAD IT, "SANITY MY ASS, KAORU-KUN" IS GETTING A REWRITE. HOWEVER IT WONT BE UPLOADED FOR QUITE SOME TIME  
** **ANYWAY  
** **ENJOY**

* * *

As the door quietly creaks open, Antonio can hear a voice speak up.  
"Who the _fuck_ is in here!?"  
That voice... that voice Antonio had heard for hundreds of years, complaining nonstop and always blaming the squirrels for pissing on his pillows. _Lovino_.  
"Lovino, what are you doing!?" Antonio demands, opening the door all the way and entering the room. He's ignoring the fact that he himself is covered in Celina's blood, and focuses on the fact that Lovino is covered in someone else's blood.  
"What does it fucking look like, idiot?" Lovino hisses in response, "I'm torturing this little bitch Maria."  
"Marina—"  
"Yeah, yeah. Shut up, whore," Lovino cuts off the girl as she tries to correct him. He narrows his eyes at Antonio. "I know what you're going to say. I'm a psychopath." He sighed, before laughing. "You're wrong, because I'm a _socio_ path. There's a differen—"  
"I'm so proud of you, _mi corazon_!"  
"—ce... what?"  
"Torturing little sluts. Was she coming into you?" Antonio questions.  
"No, Lovino responds, "she was coming onto _you_. I... I got scared... she said she wanted to date you... I didn't want to lose you, s-so..."  
Antonio is shocked. Lovino really cares so much as to torture a girl who merely said she would date Antonio? Then again, Antonio isn't much better. He'd just killed the other girl, after all.  
"You didn't want to lose me, Lovi? _Me_?" Antonio laughs softly and walks over to the Italian, hugging him tightly, "you would _never_ lose me!"  
"T-Toni–"  
"Tell me, Lovi... do you regret it?"  
Lovino looks up at the Spaniard. "Regret what...?"  
"Torturing Marina. Like I tortured and killed Celina."  
"... you killed her?"  
"She didn't last half as long as other people would. But you didn't answer my question."  
"... no. I don't regret it. She was trying to take away what's mine," Lovino murmurs in response.  
"I-I wasn't—"  
"I thought I told you to shut up!" Lovino growls. He reaches over and grabs a bloodied knife which is lying next to Marina's cut up rib cage. With no second thoughts, he slits the girl's throat, leaving her to choke and drown in her own blood.


End file.
